


Standard Examination

by Kasiarzyna



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fingerfucking, Forgive Me, Hair-pulling, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry guys i work mostly with coochies, they/them pronouns for valdemar, valdemar feels feelings yall, what's sexier than horny demons? nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiarzyna/pseuds/Kasiarzyna
Summary: A short story I wrote for my dear friend.After a small accident the Apprentice needs some medical help that Valdemar is almost too happy to supply. This is my first time writing smut, just a fair warning.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	Standard Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is not my primary language, I just can't bring myself to write smut in Polish, I'm way too awkward for that. 
> 
> This is a fic made specially for my best friend in this hard time of quarantine, when we're all horny messes. 
> 
> Szanuj nie szkaluj, please treat me kindly. I checked three times if there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that, but it's super late and I can feel my brain starts to shut down.  
> Anyways, this is my first attempt at smut, so be gentle pls. 
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe.

The halls of the Palace felt like a maze, twisting and turning. Every step could lead you somewhere you least expected. Polished floors made your step uncertain and high walls towered over you, their glass eyes letting the light from the outside inside, like a teaser of freedom. Out there waited space and clearance, but in here there were only walls and stairs, and doors. 

The Palace was a lovely, welcoming place, if you were surrounded by lovely, welcoming people, which was not the case this time.

You didn't exactly know how you found yourself in this situation, the whole thing felt more like a fever dream than anything. It started with Nadia, proudly standing in front of her Council; which you were a part of as a Head Magician; and exclaimed with a smile, that she would be organizing a ball in celebration of spring, life waking up and all that jazz. It was more of a "my husband is dead for good this time and it makes me fucking ecstatic" kinda party, but all of the Council decided to keep quiet, exchanging nods and ideas. That was the start.

And then there you were, almost all the way up under the ceiling, balancing yourself on a ladder, trying to pin a transparent as high as you could reach. A moment of lost focus and you tipped, your body leaning just a tiny bit too much to the back and suddenly you were flying. Julian screamed your name somewhere behind and below but it was too late. The floor greeted you with a loud thump and a sharp pain erupted from your ankle, climbing up your leg like a spider's web of hurt. 

In a flash, every person in the closest proximity was standing above you. Julian kneeled next to you, holding your head in his hands, asking questions your brain was too shocked to understand. Portia stood in front of you, bent over, hands on her knees and the most worried expression you've ever seen painted on her usually careless face. 

\- Are you okay? - Julian's voice finally registered in your head - Where does it hurt?

You thought for a moment, the adrenaline from the fall still pumping through your veins.

\- My foot...? I think...

You tried to move, pushing yourself to sit straight, and winced slightly, when a small pang of pain erupted from the back of your head. Instinctively, you reached back, and when you looked at your fingers, you could see small droplets of blood, not much, but enough to make you feel immediately dizzy. 

\- Julian, I need...

But before any of you could finish, a familiar voice cut through the air, devoid of emotions and unpleasant, like nails on a chalk board. 

\- The Magician need medical assistance.

There they were, seemingly materializing out of thin air behind Portia, gloved hands behind their back and a medical mask hiding their too-sharp smile. Questor Valdemar. Their red eyes moved down to the exposed ankle, a slight bruise forming on the side. And then, they moved up, scanning your body with an almost indifferent precision. Almost. 

You imagined that was what their patients saw, as they looked up from the cold tables in the basement of the Palace, the same eyes, raking themselves through their bodies, analyzing, assessing. There was a ghost of a leather band on your wrist and with an uncomfortable jerk you shot up, steadying yourself on Julian's shoulder with a grunt.

\- We don't need your assistance, Questor, thank you - Julian observed them, eyebrows furrowed, a serious expression on his face.

\- And how will you help, Doctor 069? - Valdemar asked, taking one small step in your direction, eyes narrowing slightly - Will you treat our dear Magician with some leeches? A transfusion maybe?

Julian's body stilled behind you, the tension could be cut with a knife and you felt this indescribable need to intervene. Taking a small step away from Julian, you tried to stand on your hurt foot, giving up almost immediately as a sharp pain almost made you double over. 

\- It's okay Julian, Questor is right - you said, holding your friend's gaze with a gentle expression - I'll be right back.

There was a moment of silence between you and Julian, before he nodded slowly, his eyes leaving you and focusing on the person behind you. You sighed, placing a forced, pleasant smile on your face, before turning to the Questor.

\- Shall we? - you asked, extending your hand to them.

The moment their gloved hand made contact with your skin a shiver raced up your spine, all hairs standing at the back of your neck. You could see Valdemar's eyes rising with an indication of a smile hidden behind a mask. Their hand was cold. It wasn't a "I've been outside for too long" kind of cold. Holding their hand was like holding a piece of metal encased in leather. A foreign feeling that made you squirm uncomfortably, your smile slipping for just a second.

You shot Julian one last glance, as his eyes shifted from Valdemar to you. There was a worried expression on his face, but he decided to say nothing. Portia also stood silently, eyes flickering from you to Julian, a slow, but mighty outrage forming on her features. Before you could witness another outburst from your smaller friend, Valdemar's grip on your hand tightened, as they threw your arm around their shoulders and started to lead you down the hall.

Your whole body seemed to freeze, the close proximity of the Questor made your breath stuck in your throat. Now, you were too proud to admit the kind of effect Valdemar had on you. Because you were not afraid. Uncomfortable, sure, but not afraid. At least, that's what you reminded yourself over and over, as you limped through the halls, hanging on to dear life to the one person in the entire court that made you truly _squirm_. 

You tried to be understanding, not to judge prematurely. You really didn't know them. But at the same time, there was this energy emanating from them, Something so malicious and deeply evil, that even talking to them seemed to drain your energy. Such as now, when with every step you could feel your anxiety rising, your heart ready to jump out of your chest at any moment.

\- Thank you, for your help Questor - finally, you forced out of yourself a sentence so quiet, it could've been swallowed by the smallest gust of wind

Valdemar turned their head towards you, eyebrows rising ever so slightly, crimson eyes seemed to burn into your head, drilling holes right into your soul.

\- But I haven't helped you yet, my dear Magician.

You couldn't take this intrusive gaze and so, you turned your focus on the polished tiles of the floor.

There, you thought, was the matter of the pet names. They didn't start until you and your friends defeated Count Lucio, for good this time. After that, from a simple "Magician" or "Apprentice" you began to be "my dear", "my sweet", "my little". At first, it didn't bother you, just another shift in the treatment from the Courtiers. But then, after Portia brought it up as a joke while both of you were basically talking shit about the whole court, you started to notice it more.

And then there were the looks, not even remotely sneaky, during the meetings of the Council, where you would sit, the right hand of the Countess. They would look right at you from their place at the table, red eyes bearing into your frame, observing every move, every little change as if you were an experiment, a specimen ready to get analyzed.

The touch however, was new. 

A long, thin arm curled itself around your waist, the coldness of flesh underneath the fabric making you shiver. 

The halls you were passing were familiar, as you've walked through them more times than you could count. There was a wide passage leading to the library, which in turn, lead to the basement. To Valdemar's kingdom.

In a flash you realized that you really, _really_ didn't want to go down there with them, all alone. While on the surface, Valdemar knew how to behave. As much as they made everyone uncomfortable, they always seemed to keep their darkest impulses deep within them. That however changed quickly, as soon as they descended to their domain, all pretense left at the hidden entrance to the lab. 

To this day you were alone with Valdemar in their study two times. Once, after they offered to give you a tour of the place, when looking for clues that could help with solving the mystery of Count Lucio's murder. Suffice to say, after that short visit you vowed to never again step a foot inside the questionable, underground hospital. 

That was until Nadia asked you to retrieve some documents from the Questor, which required you to venture down into their domain. The whole ordeal was right at the beginning of the "my dear, sweet, little" phase, which somehow made the encounter even more uncomfortable.

Now that you started to remember it, what occured to you first, was that they were much closer to you than usual. From the moment you stepped into the lab, hands twitching as nerves stirred in your guts, they were always just a tad too close. Their hands, long and slender, kept making contact with your exposed shoulders, cold ghosts of touches brushing over your skin, followed by waves of goosebumps and slight shivers.

Well, at least they didn't try to throw you into the pit with the beetles, as you refused to go deeper than what was absolutely needed, before getting the documents and sprinting out of there, followed by a heated, constant gaze, drilling into the back of your skull.

A squeeze under your ribs brought you back from your thoughts, as Valdemar hardened their grip on you, their arms sliding lower, until their hand rested on your hip, long fingers digging into your flesh ever so slightly. 

The cold grip, although a foreign sensation, wasn't entirely unpleasant, and you could feel heat rush into your cheeks as your breath caught in your throat.

They led you into the library, smell of old books and candle smoke hitting your nostrills, so familiar and calming, despite the situation. Then began the journey through rows upon rows of bookshelves, and with every one you both passed, your anxiety grew. Finally, you saw that one desk, at which you spent most of your time after first arriving at the Palace. It was epmty now, all the documents removed and placed into your permament room. The chair that would hunt your back for day on end with its uncomfortable wooden form.

You started to wiggle yourself out of Valdemar's grip, trying to limp in the direction to the desk. The arm around your waist tightened, keeping you pressed to their side

\- That is not the way - Valdemar protested, although their voice remained unaffected as always - Or do you prefer to do it here?

You bit your tongue, preventing yourself from asking what exactly "it" was supposed to mean, and nodded.

\- I'd feel much more comfortable in here, yes - you admited, sighing with relief as you felt Valdemar's grip loosen.

You limped your way to the desk, practically falling onto it with a thud. Valdemar watched you, as you shifted onto the surface, sitting on the edge of the desk, hands folded on your lap.

\- I will be right back with some... Materials, dear Magician. Don't go anywhere.

All you could do was nod, as Valdemar's eyes rose, pushed up by a covered smile.

They turned on their heel, walked over to a bookshelf oushed against a wall and pulled a book, a loud click resounding through the library. The bookshelf moved, revealing the entrance to the basement, a flight of stairs going down and down, dissapearing in the dark. Valdemar turned for just a second, regarding you with a sharp look, before stepping into the shadows.

You noticed, that they didn't light the lantern before entering the corridor, which meant they were now descending in total darkness. Somehow that didn't surprise you. Valdemar was the type of a person to remain the most dangerous things lurking out of sight. 

You were always scared of the dark, since you were a little kid. The shadows forming around your room, making it completely foreign while devoid of light, they terrified you. But, you were not scared of Valdemar. At least, that's what you kept telling yourself, over and over, while waiting for their return, hands jumping ever so slightly in your lap with pent up anxiety.

The pain in you leg became a throbbing, constant sensation, just a bit more uncomfortable than an usual bruise. Your head however started to feel funny, the spots in front of your eyes circling and flying around your vision. There was a light feeling in your skull, as if your brain was filled with air instead of tissue. It reminded you of those nights you would smoke herbs with Asra, to help you with relaxation.

After a while in solitary, your eyes started to drift close, the pressure in your leg and the lightness of your head forcing your body to slow down, to depart from the land of conciousness. It was pleasant in a way, just sitting there, hunched over, watching colorful lights erupt behind your eyelids. How hard did you hit your head anyway?

Your moment of silence was forcefully interupted, as a sharp, nearly unbearable jolt of pain shot through your skull, making you gasp and open your eyes wide. The first thing you saw, was a pair of red eyes, much too close for your comfort. You jumped, trying to push yourself back, but another wave of pain shot through you, forcing you to freeze in you spot.

\- What are you doing? - you asked, not bothering to mask the panic in your voice.

Valdemar's cheeks slowly pushed upwards, a smile undoubtedly forming behind the medical mask. That was when you realized the position you both were in. 

You were sitting on the edge of the desk, like they had left you moments ago, gripping the wooden surface with small hands. Valdemar stood inches from you, between your bent legs, their hands behind your head, icy cold fingers working something over the wound at the back of your head.

\- I am applying a desynfecting cream to the wound at the back of your head - they explained matter-of-factly.

They smelled faintly of sterile medical supplies, a sweet but not entirely pleasant smell, mixed with something heavy, a subtle smell of what every basement seemed to smell like. Bit of dingyness, bit of wetness. 

\- Don't you have to look at the wound? - you ask, hating yourself for how small the words felt while leaving your lips.

Valdemar moved closer at that, their face hovering right above the junction between your neck and your shoulder, cold breath tickling your sensitive skin.

\- No.

Their fingers slowly massaged the wound, keeping a light pressure, as if to remind you of the pain that could come any minute, if you so much as moved back. Silence filled the air around you, interrupted only by your breathing and small gasps, when the Questor pressed a tad too hard, causing you to jerk in your place. You didn't know how long this moment between you lasted, it could've been minutes, could've been months also, and for some reason, after a while you stopped caring, that it was the infamous Questor, standing between your legs, with their hands encapsuling you in a suffocating mockery of an embrance. 

\- Is it... - a whisper slipped past your lips, before you swallowed and tried again, with more force this time - Is it done?

Valdemar stilled for a moment, their hands coming to a stop right under the line of your hair at the back of your neck, the ghost of their touch still present between the roots. Finally, they withdrew, straightening their back to their full capacity, long limbs untangling themselves from around you and coming to rest behind their back. 

\- Yes, my dear Magician, it is done. - they said, but this time you could not decipher the emotions behind their eyes.

If you could even call them emotions... Were they capable of feeling anything? You weren't sure.

As if pulled by some instinct, you reached back, but before your hand could make contact with the wound, a gloved hand shot out, grasping your wrist tightly.

\- That's why I prefered to have you in my lab - Valdemar mused with a concealed smile - So you couldn't move those limbs of yours.

You couldn't explain why and how, but a small wave of heat spread across your cheeks and you knew a blush was forming on your face. It was so strange yet so intimate, sitting here alone, with them. The feeling however passed as quickly as it blossomed, and your brows furrowed. With a sudden jerk you freed your hand from Questor's grasp and held it close to you chest, a frown forming on your lips.

\- Well, let's move on, shall we? - Valdemar manouvered themselves around you, coming to stop right beside you thigh.

There were some materials layed out on the table next to you. A brown, thin bag, a couple of bandages and a tube with some green paste, that smelled strongly of herbs. 

\- Show me that leg, why don't you - asked Valdemar, holding a roll of bandages in their hands.

Gingerly you lifted your foot. Even from where you sat, you could see the bruise at the ankle. Valdemar moved again, silently coming to stand in front of the offending foot. In one swift motion they kneeled down on one knee, cold hands grasping gently at the flesh right below the bruise. 

You gasped, loud and without shame, as a sensation of dull pain mixed with their icy touch shot up your leg. Valdemar froze in their spot, eyes slowly dragging up your figure, stopping at your blushed face.

And that is exactly when you notice they composure start to crack. The "Genius Medical Porffessional" mask slipped right from their eyes. You've never seen something burn as brightly and as dangerously. They were below you, kneeling on the ground and yet, in that moment, it was you who felt like prey staring in the eyes of a predator. 

Their gloved hands moved up, ghosting over the bruise, the pain making you jump in your place, leg twisting, trying to free itself from the grasp of their cold fingers. Valdemar's eyes never left yours, as they moved upwards, passing the most hurtful place and sliding over your calf.

\- Questor - you exclaimed, anxiety rising in tune with their hands - Wha... What are you doing?

\- It's a standard examination - was the only explanation you heard, before all hell broke loose. 

Without any warning, Valdemar reached up to their face, free hand ripping the mask clean off their mouth and discarding it on the floor somewhere. You saw a flash of sharp teeth, as their mouth lowered placing an open kiss right under you knee.

\- Questor! 

Their fingers tightened around your calf, digging into your soft flesh at the sound of their title leaving your lips with a soft moan. Taking your hurt leg under their arm, carefuly, they rose from their knees, standing straight in front of you, their eyes dragging up your flustered form. 

\- What an unusual response - they commented, a small smirk tugging at the edges of their lips.

You didn't really understand what was so unusual about your "response" but you decided not to ask. Maybe it was the fact that whatever was happening right now, you were allowing it, observing with heavy eyelids as the green-skinned person before you brought their face closer and closer, until you could feel their breath on your parted lips. Were they even a person?

\- Last chance to run, my sweet Magician - Valdemar whispered, voice low and rumbling, so unlike the shrill tone you were used to. 

For a second you actually considered it, the freedom of empty halls and pleasant friends just inches before you, but instead of pushing back, jumping right off the table and running for your dear life, you remained in your place. Face flushed to the tips of your ears, heat pooling in your lower stomach, an ache that needed to be resolved, sooner rather than later. 

And so, you matched Valdemar's heated gaze with one of your own, albeit slightly less certain. Apparently that was all that they needed, as their lips descended upon yours with with bruising force. The feeling was overall weird, like kissing a stone figure, but you had to admit, in your rilled up mind, it wasn't unpleasant. 

The leg, that Valdemar held under their arm bended higher, as they tried to push themselves even closer to you. Their sharp teeth teased and tugged at your bottom lip, causing a sharp gasp to escape you. They wasted no time practically pushing their tongue into your mouth, quickly taking lead, as you tried your best to match their movements.

They seemed hungry, absolutely starved with the way they were holding you closer and tighter by the minute. Valdemar's kiss tasted like chewing on mint leaves with a barely noticable, irony taste, too close to blood for comfort. 

Valdemar's free hand moved up from your waist, climbing its way over your breast and into your hair, finding loose strands and tightening it's hold, arching your head back and exposing your neck. The sharp tug made you cry out in response and the Questor unlached their lips from yours, kissing and nibbling down to your chin, your jaw and finally your neck.

Soft gasps kept leaving your lips, despite the fact that you've been trying to keep them in. You weren't really sure why, maybe you didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much their touch was affecting you.

Valdemar left a trail of kisses down your throat, stopping right where they could feel your pulse, running rampant against your veins. They stopped, their breath fanning over your sensitive skin, sending waves of shivers coursing through you.

\- I've been waiting for quite some time to do this, sweet Magician - Valdemar muttered, looking up at you.

You could see their eyes glowing red from under their long eyelashes. They looked beautiful in some otherwordly, distant way. It felt almost as if you weren't meant to see them this way, like this whole situation, from start to finish, was some kind of a fever dream. And maybe it was. Maybe you just hit your head so hard you started to hallucinate.

As if sensing your sudden lack of focus, Valdemar lowered their head to your neck, their teeth scraping against your skin, not enought to draw blood, but enough to remind you that they could, if they so desired. This time you moaned, loudly, without shame, your head lulling backwards.

Your hands, which until now were confused as to what exactly was happening, shifter slowly to cup Valdemar's face, thumb running absentmindedly against their pointed cheekbone. The Questor turned their head ever so slightly, kissing your finger and your palm, eyes never leaving yours. The gesture was almost too tender, to be shared between you.

There was a moment of silence, just a second, where both you and them looked at eachother with such intensity, it could turn the whole library into ashes. And suddenly, Valdemar moved back, their hands sliding to both of your legs, fingers curling under your knees. With one, sharp tug you were dragged right to the very edge of the table. The wooden surface was digging painfully into your lower back, but you didn't mind, too enraptured in this strange turn of events to notice. 

Valdemar stood back, their red eyes observing you, as they slowly, as if to tease the most out of you, lowered themselves between your legs. Another wave of shivers ran through you, as a trail of cold kisses moved from your knee up your tigh. The bruised leg was suddenly hauled up to rest on Valdemar's shoulder, while the other instinctively wrapped itself around their slender waist. Valdemar's movements became less and less calculated by the moment, as they all but tore off the offending piece of cloth that was your, not especially covering, skirt. Before lowering again, where you needed them most, Valdemar reached for their neck, slender fingers tugging at the red beetle brouche. They unclasped the pin and unbottoned two buttons on their collar, exposing their long neck and tips of their collar bone. 

Now, you wouldn't call yourself a sex-crazed maniac, but that bit of exposed skin almost drove you off the edge right then and there. 

With that bit of freedom, Valdemar resumed their work, going back to kneeling between your legs, hands running up and down your tighs, squeezing and massaging them as they went. Their breath felt like an icy breeze on your covered front. When they finally pushed the fabric to the side and got to work, the sound that erupted from your lips would make the Devil blush. 

It took about a couple of seconds of going down on you, before you were a writhing, moaning mess, hips rising from the table in a slow rythm. Your hands tightened on the edge of the table, fingernails digging into the wood. The only thing you could see, when you open your eyes just a bit, was the top of Valdemar's head and their horns, moving in sync with your hips. The sounds were becoming more and more obscene, but at this point you stopped caring, focusing on the tightness gathering in your core, ready to snap.

In the heat of the moment your hand shot up, fingers gripping one of the bandaged horns tightly, holding on for dear life as a particularly intense wave of pleasure hit you unexpectedly. Valdemar groaned, their icy breath and low voice being that one thing you needed to be tipped over the edge. The band in your core snapped and with a breathless moan you felt every muscle in your body tighten. 

White spots appeared before your eyes as you bit your lip hard enough to taste blood. Slowly, giving a couple of parting licks, Valdemar detached themselves from between your legs, helping them slide down their body as they stood up. Their face looked absolutely exquisite, with deeply olive blush spreading across their sharp cheeks and a stray lock of straight black hair slipping from under their headwrap. 

\- Lovely Magician - they murmured, as they stared at you from above.

\- Valdemar - you sighed, your body slowly recovering from the intense pleasure it received just moments ago.

You could feel beads of sweat covering your forehead start to dry and the tension in your muscles easing off. 

\- What have you concluded, during your examination? - you asked, breathing finally evening out, as you pushed yourself up.

You started to readjust your clothing with shaking hands. Valdemar stopped you however, gripping your wrists tightly, where they held them against your rising chest. 

\- The research - they lowered their head again, lips brushing the heated skin of your jaw - Has been incomplete. More tests are in order.

At that you giggled, and later felt silly for doing so. Eyes finally truly connecting with Valdemar's red ones, you smiled a lazy smile.

\- I'll have to get injured more often - you mused, eyes bright in the dimly lit library. 

The smile that appeared on Valdemar's face was nothing short of menacing. Sharp teeth visible, as they closed the distance between you both, licking the droplets of blood off of you bottom lip, 

\- I see you're under an impression, that I am done with you, lovely Magician - Valdemar mused, a dangerous chuckle bubbling in their throat.

Before their words truly registered in your brain, the Questor descended upon your exposed shoulder, this time their teeth sinking into your flesh. A sharp cry of pain escaped your lips and you pushed back against them with all your might, which proved to be not enough.

A hard shove moved your back against the hard wooden surface, hands manouvering you, until your entire body was laying on the desk. One second you were looking at the library's ceiling, the next, there was a familiar grinning head above you. Valdemar climbed onto the desk, their slender body covering yours almost completely. 

One gloved hand gathered your wrists, pining them above your head in a deathly grip. The second hovered above your throat, one finger trailing a pattern between your collarbones. The bitemark stings slightly and you can feel droplets of blood sliding down your arm. 

All sense of security left you in that moment, anxiety returning ten times stronger, as you observed with widening eyes the smile tugging at Valdemar's face. There was blood on their chin and you know it's yours. 

\- Toying with magic you do not understand is a very dangerous thing, my sweet. - Valdemar leaned down to whisper in your ear - You should've run when you had the chance. 

Suddenly, their hand leaves your throat, trailing downwards, icy fingers leaving marks all the way to your core. Red eyes find yours. If you thought their gaze was intense before, you've just witnessed a new meaning to the word. 

Without a warning two fingers entered you at once, dragging a moan out of your lips, the pressure immediately building back up in your stomach. This time you could see the mask of indifference unraveling before your very eyes, as with every pump of their fingers, Valdemar's composure slipped. 

Their eyes fluttered, eyelashes creating shadows on their blushed cheeks. Sharp teeth dug into their bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in focus. 

As for you, there are no words to describe how good Questor was making you feel. Finally, after minutes of building pleasure, you could feel yourself arriving at the finish line, your moans becoming more erratic with every passing second. Valdemar too seemed to be close, their grip on your wrists loosening. A gloved hand fell lower, resting on your throat before squeezing, gradualy cutting off your air supply.

Finally all the tension snapped. Valdemar took their hand off of your throat in time with your climax, white spots erupting behind your eyelids, as your entire body seemed to convulse, nails digging into the soft flesh of your palms. Valdemar collapsed against you and for the first time you could actually see and feel them breathe, as they caught their breath, their chest brushing against yours. 

\- Fuck... - you sigh, hands sliding down to Questor's shoulders, where they stayed for a moment, keeping you both in an embrace.

Valdemar gathered themselves first, rolling off of you and standing next to the desk, eyes roaming your body as you still shift on the table. Almost all of their hair had fallen out of the bandages, and they hurriedly tucked them back, before buttoning up their uniform, red beetle in place. In a matter of seconds they looked as if nothing had happened, which was something that couldn't be said about you. 

\- Next time, my lab - they say nonchalantly over their shoulder, as the gather the medical supplies you both must've knocked off the desk in the heat of the moment.

You watch them dissapear behind the bookshelf, hidden door clicking into place after they are swallowed by the shadows of the corridor. And here you are, left alone, still panting, the ache in your joints the only reminder of the encounter you just lived through.

"Next time..." A smile spreads on your face. Next time indeed. 


End file.
